Another World
by SwagOneDirection
Summary: Angie's i a singer that lives in an orphanage and one day while she's singing One Direction comes through the door. From a book signing to living with them, she gets taken to another world to live out her dreams. Really bad summary sorry.


**Chapter 1**

Harry's P.O.V

"Harry get up"

Louis was screaming at me while pushing me.

"We're going to be late"

"I'm up Louis could you please.."

Uff. Louis has successfully pushed me off the bed.

"Stop"

"Ok" he hoped off my bed and walked out the door to leave me to get ready.

I got up and started to get dressed. Today we were going to an orphanage so I wanted to dress appropriately. I decided on my long sleeve white shirt and a simple pair of jeans. I walked downstairs to find everyone waiting for me at the door.

"Here's your breakfast sleepy head"

Liam tossed me a bagel with butter on it.

"Thanks" I smiled lazily.

Liam rolled his eyes "You can eat on the way.

I grabbed my brown fall jacket off the hook and put on my faded purple supras. I walked out the door, hopped into the van and grabbed a seat next to Niall.

"Ready lads?"

"Drive away Louis!" Niall screamed.

Louis pulled away, and we were off.

Angie's P.O.V

"Wake up Angie"

I opened my eyes to see Gracy standing in front of me shaking me to get up.

"Ok, I'm up Gracy"

"Yeah!" she ran out of the room. I laughed. I rolled out of bed and walked up to my mirror.

"Ah" I scared myself, "We have some serious work to do my friend" I said to the brown puff on my head known as my hair. I decided to take a shower, so I grabbed two towels and got to it.

After 30 minutes I was done and started to get ready. What shall I wear today, I thought, I know. I reached down into my bag and grabbed a long white shirt with blue stripes, and some high wasted black pants. I looked in the mirror once again. I decided on letting my hair go natural, curly on the bottom and strait on the top.

I grabbed my make-up and put on a little foundation and some mascara to show my brown eyes a little more. Sprayed myself with some perfume, grabbed my grey supras that I got last year for Christmas and started to walk towards the dinning hall.

Everyone pitched in last y ear to buy me these shoes. Being in an orphanage was hard, I've been here for two years now, almost three after my mom dumped me here in 2009.i didn't really want to think about it though.

I walked out into the dinning hall and grabbed some breakfast. Bagels with cream cheese and some bacon, I looked around and went to grab a seat at an empty table.

Most people here are younger then me. I'm turning 18 in 3 months, February 21. The only person that was older then I was, was 21 and he never talked to me. He got here only a week after me, I didn't know his story but people say it's not a good one.

"Hey Angie"

It was Gracy.

"Hey Gracy"

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course"

She grabbed a seat across from me. Gracy was 7 years old, ever since I got here she's always been around me. She had dark skin, black afro hair and dark brown eyes. She was very cute.

"Are you gonna sing today at lunch again?"

"Of course, I always do"

"Just making sure"

She started to eat her pancakes she got. I smiled at her.

Music was the only thing that made me feel really happy. Whatever I was feeling I could always find a song or write a song about it. It completed me, without it I would feel like something missing.

Everyday I would sing and dance to whatever song I chose for the day. Everyone really enjoyed it, they would get up and dance and even sing with me too. It started back on the second week of me bring here. I was in my room and Gracy hear me playing my guitar and singing. She came in and said that I should sing in front of everyone. At first I didn't like the idea but she dragged me into singing at lunch that day. After I preformed she came up to me and asked me to sing everyday at lunch. I told her I would, I promised her and I don't break promises so everyday I would go up to the front of the room or what I like the call the stage and sing. I would sing a slow song to start then a fast one to get everyone up and dancing to finish it off. I really enjoyed being up on stage and singing in front of everyone. If I could I would want to be doing this as a career but I don't have a camera or even a webcam on my computer to put videos on YouTube, so I was just stuck singing here.

"Are you almost ready?" Gracy walked into my room asking.

"Yeah I'll be right out"

Breakfast finished at 10 and since then I've been in my room deciding on what songs to sing and practicing them. I chose Whitney Huston's I Have Nothing and Footloose.

I grabbed my I-pod and speakers and went to set up for my performance.

"Hey everyone" I said once everyone was sitting down.

"Today I'm trying something a little different then usual, so I hope you enjoy"

I started the music and I Have Nothing started to play. And I started to sing.

A roar of applause started. I just finished singing I have nothing, it thought it went great.

"Ok this next one is called Footloose so I hope you guys are going to be showing me the dance moves I taught you"

Right then I heard the doors open and I looked over to see 5 guys standing in the door way, One Direction.

**Chapter 2**

Harry's P.O.V

It was noon on the dot and we finally arrived at the orphanage. We all got out of the van and walked inside the building. When we were inside there was this girl standing at the front of the room who looked like she just finished singing because everyone was cheering. I thought I heard music while we were outside though I didn't hear her voice I had a feeling she must be good. She said that she was going to be singing Footloose. The music started playing and she started to sing. I was overwhelmed to hear a voice of an angel come out of her mouth.

"Whoa" I heard Niall say.

"I know man, she's amazing"

I watched as she sand and danced, I noticed a couple of times when she looked in my direction. I watched as everyone danced along with her. She was really good; I could see her coming towards us. I gave a glance at Louis but before I knew it she asked us to come and dance with them. I didn't know what to do but obviously everyone else did as I saw them go run off and start to dance. I decided to join in, why not. She got up on the table and sang the last note of the song, then it was over and everyone was screaming and cheering. I offered her a hand to get down and she gladly took it. The screaming and clapping died down a little.

"I'm Harry" I said

"Hi Harry"

She walked away. That was it, just a hi, not a name, a how are you. The guys all came around me.

"That was awesome!" I heard Louis scream.

Everyone agreed with him. I looked over and saw that she was standing over by the table where her speakers were. I was juts about to walk over when Martha came and welcomed us.

"Welcome, welcome, I hope you enjoyed our little performance. She does it everyday at lunch" we shaked her hand.

"She amazing" Niall said.

"Yes, a very talented girl she is"

I looked over to where she was but she was gone.

"Who was that exactly?" I asked her.

"Her name is Angie; she's been here for about 2 years, almost 3"

Wow I thought, that's a long time, and to perform every lunch. I wonder why she's here anyways. I was going to ask Martha but she started walking away to show us around.

"She was really cute" Louis whispered to me.

"What?"

"That girl that preformed, Angie, she was really cute, don't cha think?"

"Yeah I guess"

She was really pretty, beautiful even, but I didn't want to admit that to Louis yet.

Angie's P.O.V

Oh my god I thought as I fell on my bed. I can't believe that I just sang in front of One Direction. There my inspiration to start singing, that everything might actually turn out right in my life. They gave me hope to carry on. They looked like they enjoyed themselves, especially Louis. I gave out a sigh. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in"

The door opened and in walked Gracy.

"Hey Gracy"

"You were really good today Angie"

"Thanks"

"Martha wanted me to come and tell you that the guys that are here are taking pictures and singing books so if you want to go"

"Yeah sure, thanks for telling me"

She walked out and I quickly put back on my grey supras and headed out the door.

I walked into the dinning room and all I saw were people. I guess I was the last person to hear about this. I stood in line for what felt like forever but I finally made it to the front. I heard Martha finish the story on Marcus, the guy who was in front of me.

"Angie" Martha called, "good to see you"

"Yeah, you too" I smiled.

Harry was looking right at me and smiling. I smiled back.

"So just come right up her and stand between Louis and Harry and let get this picture taken"

I walked and stood between them.

"Hi" Harry said to me

"Just to let you know, Harry is mine, he flirts with everyone" I heard Louis whisper in my ear.

I looked at him and he winked at me.

"Smile" Martha said

The picture was taken and we all dispersed into more of a circle and Martha handed me a book with all their signatures in it.

"Now Angie got here 2 years ago after…"

"If they want to know my story they can ask me themselves" I said interrupting Martha.

"Oh" was all she could manage.

"Um so why are you here?" Harry asked me.

"My mom dumped me here because my dad left her and she couldn't take care of me anymore."

They all looked at me surprised at what I said.

"Angie I'm so…" Harry started saying.

"Yeah whatever" said not letting him finish.

I walked away right back to my room.

**Chapter 3**

Harry's P.O.V

I looked at Louis then at Zayn, Liam, and Niall, they all had the same expression. I think we were all surprised on what just happened.

"I'll be right back" I managed to say.

I had to go find Angie. I didn't mean to make her upset. I eventually found Angie's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard her say.

I opened the door and saw her laying down on her bed with tears in her eyes.

"Hey" I smiled.

She didn't answer.

"Look I didn't mean to make you upset or anything"

"It's ok, I just… don't like to talk about my past"

"Oh"

I looked around her room and she had one wall full of posters. I looked at them and saw one poster of us. I looked back at her.

"So why were you crying?" I asked.

She sat up.

"Like I said I don't like to talk about my past"

She made room for me on her bed so I went and sat down beside her.

"We never had a lot of money," she started, "I had to depend on myself, my mom was always at work and I had no brothers or sisters."

She wiped away a tear.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

I didn't like seeing her cry.

"I don't want you to be upset"

"It's ok" she looked at me.

Her brown eyes were so beautiful.

"You have really pretty eyes" I regretted saying that.

She smiled.

"Thanks, Martha says I have my mom's eyes"

"Martha knew your mother?"

"Yeah, they went to school together, were really close before my mom got married"

"At least you don't have guys who fancy your mom" I said trying to cheer her up.

She laughed.

"So how long do you stay here" I asked.

"In till someone takes me, I'm here forever"

I had an idea.

"You can stay with us!"

"What?"

"You can stay with us, me, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall"

She looked at me with her mouth open.

"Were not travelling right now because were working on a Christmas album but even when we do, you can just come with us"

I grabbed her hand.

"Common lets go ask the other guys!"


End file.
